Mexico (Into the Future)
Mexico is the 37th stage in Into the Future. The next stage is Hollywood. The previous stage is Jamaica. Battleground Chapter 1 At the start of the battle, Doges, Snaches, and Those Guys spawn as peons. Shibaliens, Pigges, Hyppohs, and One Horns spawn as support. Shy Boy spawns as the main threat, later followed by another Shy Boy. And then another one. Chapter 2 Same as in chapter 1, but Doge and Snache are replaced with Trolly Blogger and Ginger Snache. Pigges will not appear, and Bore appears as a boss once you hit the base. Chapter 3 Same as in chapter 2, but a Maawth appears as a support for Bore once the base is hit. Strategy Chapter 1 At the start of the battle, spam meatshields to prevent enemies from hitting your base and level up your wallet. Once the Shy Boys appear, spam your heavy hitters and back them up with meatshields. Don't worry, the Shy Boys are the main threats here, and they have only 300% strentgh magnification (100% less than in Twin Peaks), so they should be easy to stall and kill. Make sure to kill them before One Horn reaches your cats, or else they will protect the Shy Boys and attack your meatshields, making the battle harder. If you do so, you've already won this stage. Chapter 2 Unlike the previous chapter, the Shy Boys aren't the main threats. Pirate Cat is greatly recommended in here due to the boss, and he's even better in true form here. In this chapter, do the same thing than in the previous strategy in the start, but when Shy Boys appear, spam meatshields, Pirate Cats, and some heavy hitters, especially anti-red units. For when you reach the boss, you should already have a stack of Pirate Cats and many heavy hitters. Once the boss appears, keep spamming meatshields, pirates and heavy hitters. Shockwave dealing units are also recommended here due to the Trolly Bloggers and Ginger Snaches getting in the way. Chapter 3 Do the same thing than in chapter 2, but bring a good anti-alien unit (Megaprodite is recommended) to take out the Maawth, since it can kill your pirate stack and meatshields. Zombie Outbreak Chapter 1 Zoge, Shibalien and Those Guys spawn as peons. Hyppoh(Alien) spawns as a minor threat. One Horn appears as a support after about 45 seconds. Another one will spawn before the first one reaches your base. Dread Bore is the Boss and will spawn after you've killed the first Hyppoh. There is no boss wave knockback. Strategy You should have time for a couple of worker levels(I got 4) before you have to protect against the Hyppoh and Shibaliens coming to get you. You can still stall for a while if you don't kill the Hyppoh right away but be careful because another Hyppoh and a One Horn are coming too! Once the Dread Bore spawns, its time to fight. You need to get fast units past all the peons to make the Bore burrow before hitting your base. His movement speed, attack speed and damage make him a formidable foe so do not underestimate this beastie. The best counter obviously is Zombie Killer units and heavy meatshielding, just like regular Bore. Protecting your DPS cats from harm is a top priority here and any Freeze, Slow or Knockback to Zombie cats you can bring will be a big help. Cat Line-up suggestions Units like Piledriver Cat, Lumberjack Cat, Mighty Dredknot and Mighty Thermae-D-Lux are examples of perfect Zombie Killers. Add 3-4 meatshields and at least 2 more ranged damage dealers to keep the pressure up on the peons as well as Dread Bore and squeeze out a victory. * Dread Bore may have 400,000 health but he only respawns with 200,000 so don't give up hope if it takes you forever to get him to puddle. * Be wary of your main squad and all Zombie Killers pushing past the Dread Bore while he's regenerating. He only stays down for 5 seconds but that's plus his fast move speed is enough to cost you the game if you're not careful. Chapter 2 Shibalien, Hyppoh, Zoge and The Thrillerz appear as peons. Several One Horn appear as support. Dread Bore appears as a Boss. There is no boss shockwave. Battleground This stage is not too different than Chapter 1 but we've got a much stronger set of enemies to deal with and we will need to prepare for even more zombies heading your way with The Thrillerz. Strategy Very similar strategy to chapter 1 as The Thrillerz are the only new enemy. Everything just hits harder, survives longer and you will have to prepare more for the double-burrowing Thrillerz. All 4 of the peons make an appearance early into the match but you'll have time for a couple cat worker levels. Be careful of The Thrillerz as they burrow twice for about 500 range, really messing up your unit flow if you're not constantly spawning zombie killers. This matters quite a bit when you're barely holding off the Dread Bore in front of your base. One Horn is basically free money in this stage. He spawns early but the Dread Bore who spawns after it will be doing all the work for the enemy team. Dread Bore hits like a truck once again but a few good hits from a high damage Zombie Killer should do your job for you. Surviving a couple hits from my level 30 B.C.S. Tigerclaw means that he has well over 500k health, making him probably set to 200% scaling, if not 250%. * Cat CPU can help you with perfect meatshielding if you are having trouble keeping up with the Dread Bore's attack speed. Reference * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture1/s04.html * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture2/s04.html * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture3/s04.html Category:Into the Future Stages